Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI), and in particular and an AFCI for a plug of an electrical appliance.
Description of the Related Art
With economic development and the steady increase of standard of living, electrical appliances are widely used in households. They bring convenience but also potential safely hazard. In particular, with long periods of use of the electrical appliances, the power cords age, and arcs may occur between the lines and between a line and ground. This can cause fire which causes great damages. A product is needed that can detect arcs and cut off the power to prevent fire.